Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of bus bar for assembling the bus bar with a housing of an electronic device.
Background Art
Various structures have been proposed as an assembling structure of bus bar for assembling the bus bar with a housing of an electronic device (for example, see PTL 1). As one conventional example, the assembling structure of bus bar as shown in FIGS. 5 to 7 will be explained.
As shown in FIGS. 5 to 7, an assembling structure of bus bar 201 is composed of a bus bar 202 made by pressing a metal plate and a synthetic-resin-made housing 203 with which the bus bar 202 is assembled.
As shown in FIG. 5, the bus bar 202 is provided with a rectangular-plate-shaped press-fitting piece 221, a power-connecting portion 222, a pair of male type terminals 223 to be electrically connected to a not-shown electronic component, and a base portion 220 joining them together.
The housing 203 is provided with a fixing portion 230 to fix the fitting piece 221. thereto. As shown in FIG. 5, an outer shape of this fixing portion 230 is formed in a box shape. The fixing portion 230 is provided with a press-fitting hole 204 into which the press-fitting piece 221 is to be press-fitted, and a groove 205 into which a part of the base portion 220 in the vicinity of the press-fitting piece 221 is to be inserted.
Further, in FIGS. 5 to 7, an arrow Y indicates a direction parallel to a longitudinal direction of the press-fitting piece 221 and a height direction of the fixing portion 230, an arrow X indicates a direction parallel to a width direction of the press-fitting piece 221 and a width direction of the fixing portion 230, and arrow Z indicates a direction parallel to a thickness direction of the press-fitting piece 221 and a thickness direction of the fixing portion 230.
As shown in FIG. 7, a size in a width direction (a size in an arrow X direction) of the press-fitting hole 204 is formed a little larger than a size in a width direction of the press-fitting piece 221, and a size in a thickness direction (a size in an arrow Z direction) of the press-fitting hole 204 is formed smaller than a size in a thickness direction of the press-fitting piece 221.
According to the assembling structure of bus bar 201 having the above configuration, when the press-fitting piece 221 is press-fitted into between two faces facing each other in the arrow Z direction of the press-fitting hole 204, the press-fitting piece 221 is fixed to the fixing portion 230. Then, when the press-fitting piece 221 is fixed to the fixing portion 230, the bus bar 202 is assembled with the housing 203.